


Is that a carrot?

by NaraMerald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Scott just doesn’t know when to leave things in the forest. </p>
<p>[Teen Wolf + Plue from Fairy Tale] No understanding of Fairy Tale required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a carrot?

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The line breaks are a morse code message. 
> 
> I’m not a real Fairy Tale fan; forgive me if I make mistakes because I don’t know shit about Plue! This just came to me as something potentially adorable and hilarious. I love Pack!Centric stories and just adore the thought of how cute this could be in real life!

“What the… what even… I don’t want to know,” Stiles looks at whatever it is Scott has attached to him.  
“It found me in the forest!” Scott throws his arms up, like it’s not his fault there’s a little shaking white thing latched on to his leg.  
“What IS it? I mean man it’s like no other thing I’ve ever seen before and you know what happens with things we’ve never seen before. And it looks all harmless for now but it’s always the harmless things that are… you know… not harmless…” Stiles takes a breath, and watches the thing. It shudders pitifully and looks kind of cute and that worries Stiles even more.  
“What do I do man?” Scott asks, and at this point Stiles thinks Scott is more pitiful than the white …thing, especially since there’s a 99.9% chance of said thing attacking them when they’ve been lulled into believing it’s harmless.  
“Puuun,” The thing coos at Scott, who visibly melts, bending down to pick it up.  
“No way man, why are you holding it? It has a carrot nose…. It’s like a snowman animal! It’s not natural!” Stiles freaks out, waving his arms around. The white thing shakes a little bit and stares lovingly at them with its beady little eyes.  
“Well, it seems… lonely…” Scott says, in that overly friendly, only-2-braincells way he normally has when thinking of Allison. Speaking of…  
“Does Allison know you have that thing?” Stiles asks, and Scott manages to look a combination of adoring and sheepish at the same time. It’s not a flattering look.  
Stiles picks up his phone and texts Allison. After a thought he texts everyone, because why the hell not. If he’s going to have nightmares about this cute little bundle trying to maul him to death everyone else should as well. Lydia arrives first.  
“So… emergency?” Lydia cocks her head, looking distinctly unimpressed at the lack of emergency happening. Her perfectly-lipsticked lips are pulled down in a frown.  
“You told everyone it was an emergency?” Scott glares at Stiles, looking betrayed.  
“Cute things. Bad. They are bad Scott! They are cute for a reason and that reason is to lull their prey into a false sense of security and then _tear out their throats_.” Stiles snaps, and Lydia’s eyes drift down to see the aforementioned cute thing wrapping tiny arms around Scott’s leg again. Lydia turns a pointed glance to Stiles and Scott.  
“What exactly… is that?” She demands imperiously, and Stiles suddenly regrets involving her. Sometimes she’s scarier than the monsters they fight. He’s saved from disastrously pointing this out aloud when the Wolf-mobile shows up, with Derek in Alpha Mode and Erica, Boyd and Isaac attempting to look cool in the back. Stiles manages to hold back his snort; his self-control is improving in leaps and bounds. Luckily Allison, arrives fairly soon after.  
“Where’s Jackson?” Derek asks.  
“He’s stuck in some course his parents enrolled him in, with Danny,” Lydia shrugs her shoulders, seemingly 100% unconcerned that if Derek had lasers for eyes, his eyes would be burning holes through… well, honestly, if he did have lasers for eyes, the whole town probably would have been burnt to the ground by now, the way Derek glares. 

“So what is the issue?” Erica sneers at them.  
Lydia slowly crouches to get a better look at the thing, which is shaking fearfully behind Scott’s legs and trying to edge behind him even more. Scott looks sheepishly at Allison. Everyone else’s eyes track Lydia’s movements and look at the white… thing… which is now poking its ridiculous carrot of a nose through Scott’s legs to look at them.  
“Uh… Scott… What is that?” Allison asks calmly, at the same time that Erica yelps a “What the fuck?!” and Derek’s eyes flash red.  
“Puu-puun!” the little white thing cries alarmed, and Scott reaches down to pick it up and comfort it, looking reproachfully at them.  
After a short repeat of the “I found it in the woods- Only morons pick things up in the woods- Is that a carrot?” conversation of 20 minutes earlier, everyone is back to staring at it.  
“What is it?” Isaac asks quietly.  
“I think it’s quite clear we don’t know what it is!” Lydia says in her best bossy-hysterical tone.  
“I think it’s cute,” Allison says, warming to it and Scott _beams_. He hands the little thing over to her and it, having finally stopped shaking, starts shaking again as if whimpering is the key to making friends. Weirdly enough, it seems to be working for it. Allison starts soothing it and the shaking dies down and for a moment Stiles softens… No! That is the power of the thing. 

“I’m just saying, you never know when it’s going to turn into a giant monster and eat us. We don’t exactly have a great town record you know…” he mutters. Isaac’s eyes widen, and Derek almost looks like he agrees with Stiles.  
“Cute!” Allison coos down at the thing.  
“Puun!” it coos back.  
Erica, Allison and Scott melt- he can practically see their devotion to its cuteness radiate out from them like a sunburst. “I guess it’s too late to just try and put it back in the forest?” Stiles asks no one in particular.  
“Stiles!” 3 voices sound out with 3 reproachful glares from Erica, Allison and Scott. Lydia and Derek look like they are seriously considering his idea. Boyd looks resigned, which Stiles feels is probably a normal emotion when you spend that much time with Erica, Derek and Isaac. Isaac looks frightened, but tries to sneer when he sees Stiles looking. Stiles sighs; at least creepy uncle Peter isn’t here. 

“So… what are we going to do with it?” asks Lydia impatiently. Scott is staring lovingly at Allison with it in her arms, as if all his dreams are now complete. Allison looks up.  
“We look after it, obviously. But we can’t let it be seen. So we need to be careful,” Allison hands the thing over to Erica, who again gains its trust and falls helplessly in love with it.  
“That thing could be a trap,” Derek looks at it distrustfully, and Stiles frantically motions ‘Dude! Do not suggest we kill it!’. It could be that Derek is finally starting to be able to read Stiles’ sign language or it could be the three pairs of glaringly protective eyes that pin him down but Derek does not mention killing the thing. His eyes do flick to Stiles a few times.  
“Fine. But I’m not looking after it,” Derek growls.  
“We should probably not look after it alone,” Stiles sighs, knowing he’s going to be roped into this. Allison and Derek stare at each other adoringly.  
“If it’s a trap for werewolves, we should pair accordingly,” Lydia mentions, and Stiles groans, because there’s not any way this ends well for him. Scott reaches out to the white thing and it toddles over to him with a cute smile. Scott and Allison look like proud parents of a mutant baby snowman, and this is not even the weirdest thing that has happened in Stiles’ life lately.  
“I’ll take Jackson, obviously,” Lydia announces. “Who else would want him?” Stiles mutters under his breath, because really, who would? He sees Derek twitch and Erica smirks at him. “And then Danny can go with Derek…” Lydia assigns them together, because really, Danny gets along with everyone and it’s so much easier now that Danny knows that ‘Cousin Miguel’ is actually ‘Cousin Miguel the werewolf’, although naturally Danny’s staring has now gotten that extra element of life-threatening danger to it. Seriously, if Stiles was brave enough to watch it would be the most entertaining shit… but he does get the feeling his life span would be significantly shorter if he laughed at Danny’s preoccupation with Derek (in his defense, he does go shirtless an awful lot) and it’s Derek’s job to be a lurker.  
“We’ve run out of err… non-werewolves…” Scott points out.  
“Boyd can go with Danny and Derek, Isaac and Erica with Stiles,” Lydia concludes, and while Stiles would protest this, it’s probably better than him getting stuck with the Sourwolf.  
No one points out these weird groups, because Scott and Allison are together and happy with their new snow-child, Lydia has paired herself with Jackson and now she’s glaring at him and he knows that objecting to this plan is not going to be pain-free. Stiles gives up. The creature “puun”s at him cutely. 

 

\--- - --- -- - - - ---- --- ------------

Scott, because he’s about $1 short of $1, brings the creature to school. Erica actually bends down to pick it up, cradling it as it “Puu-Puun”s at her. Boyd looks impassive, as if he either doesn’t care, or can’t handle this level of weirdness.  
“Why did you bring it to school? What made you think that would be a good idea?” Stiles rants. “What are you going to do, stuff it in your locker? What the hell dude?”. Scott just stares at Stiles blankly, before looking sheepishly at Allison, who looks bemused (although whether that’s at Scott’s stupidity or lack of viable solutions, Stiles doesn’t know).  
The whole thing is compounded when Jackson and Danny walk up to them, waiting to see the creature.  
“Holy shit…” Danny says in a low voice, staring at it.  
“McCall, what the fuck?” Jackson asks, causing the mini-snowman to shrink back from it. Then… “Is that a carrot?”  
“It is not a carrot!” Erica huffs at the same time Allison glares “Leave Fluffy alone!”.  
“Fluffy?” Danny raises an eyebrow. Scott looks embarrassed.  
“You called this thing _Fluffy?!_ ” Jackson could not look more disdainful right now. Not even if he tried. But Stiles isn’t arguing; hell, Stiles is so deeply unimpressed he can’t even speak.  
“It’s not... fluffy?” Isaac murmurs, managing to be both bewildered and leery of it at the same time. Erica looks like she wants to defend the thing, because it’s obviously flipped her “badass” switch into “badass protective mothering” mode, but even she can’t argue. The thing is not fluffy. Not even remotely. 

It shakes a bit at all the attention, and with a sigh, he sees Danny soften. He doesn’t fall in love with it like Scott, but he does reach out for Fluff- for the thing. It has short white hair, sort of like a dog, and it can walk (rather unsteadily but it is possible) on its two spindly little legs towards people, namely Scott. It can reach out and gesture awkwardly with its uselessly weak looking arms, and its face… well the only prize it’s going to be winning for looks is the snowman lookalike prize.  
“Holy batman ...it looks so, so much like a snowman…” Stiles mutters unconsciously, temporarily mesmerized by its round, coal-black eyes and carrot like nose. Isaac actually reaches his hand out to touch its nose, but the thing whimpers and Isaac retracts his hand so quickly Stiles thinks for a split second that he was burnt, but then realises that’s probably not possible.

They all stare awkwardly at it; this is quickly becoming the norm around this creature. “Puun?” It offers. Erica grins at it, before picking it up from Danny’s arms and dumping it into Jackson’s. Jackson looks alarmed.  
“What the hell do you want me to do with this?!” Jackson insists, holding Flu- the white thing out like it’s contagious.  
“Look after it, obviously. We’ve got a free period first up,” Lydia reminds him.  
“Stiles, you and Lahey have it after that,” Lydia orders imperiously, before Jackson bundles the creature up in his jacket with almost a panicked look, and walks off to the lacrosse field muttering something too low for Stile’s human hearing to pick up. Lydia follows leisurely, pulling a nail file out as she goes. 

_ _ __________ _ ____ __ _ _ _ __ _

In his study line, Erica is a torment. She’s in a mischevious mood, and it bodes well for no one. “Puun,” Fluffy mumbles mournfully from his arms.  
Erica had bounded over to Jackson, who was sulking, the thing still in his arms as Lydia gave the orders, and immediately picked up the dog…. Snowman… thing. Beckoning the reluctant Stiles and Isaac over, she immediately, without warning, dumped it on Isaac who let out a girly shriek and nearly dropped it.  
“PUUN!” it screams, and Stiles, seeing Erica’s near-murderous face, races to snatch it out of Isaac’s incompetent hands. The thing- Fluffy- was shaking while Isaac was… well, he’d gone from horrified to trying to sneer and brush it off (and it looked incredibly unnatural on him, Stiles had to say – but silently though.) Jackson had gone from being the whipped one to laughing at their expense.  
“Enjoy babysitting, Stilinski,” Jackson mocks, and walks off back towards the school buildings. 

Stiles looks down at the thing in his arms. He can feel its warmth sinking through his clothes and its faint shuddering shows him it knows he doesn’t trust it. That, and he figures they both know it’s getting short, white hairs all over his dark t-shirt and they’re just a pain to get out. With a sigh, he looks up at Isaac- Isaac’s eyes are almost comically wide and he looks like a paranoid drug addict as he eyes Fluffy shiftily.  
“What now?” Isaac licks his lips nervously. He keeps shifting towards it, then away from it.  
“I dunno, we watch it I guess,” Stiles replies and they both look back down at it. It squeaks out a quiet “Punnn,” and Stiles sighs inwardly and realizes he does feel sorry for it. Fluffy. It’s all over, if he’s calling the damn thing Fluffy, even mentally.  
Isaac seems to come to the same realization, and they both sit heavily down on a bench at the side of the oval. Fluffy seems to feel a bit more secure, and stretches out one of its useless little arms towards Isaac tentatively.  
Isaac looks at Stiles, as if to say ‘What do I do?!’ and Stiles just shrugs.  
“I don’t know… fist bump it…” Stiles groans, watching as its eyes try to track their conversation, happily.  
It takes them 10 minutes to teach it how to fist bump.  
“Scott is going to go _insane_ ,” Stiles grins, and Isaac can’t help the half-smile, half-smirk he returns. 

“I want to touch it,” Isaac says tentatively, to Stiles, who is confused for a moment.  
“Dude, what?” Stiles asks, before remembering the little… thing… in his arms.  
“Oh, right,” Stiles goes to hand Fluffy over but Isaac shakes his head.  
“It’s nose…thing… I want to touch it…” Isaac repeats hesitantly.  
“You mean like… the carrot?” Stiles can’t think of a reason why not, and they both turn back to Fluffy. “Puun!” Fluffy seems to encourage them, and just lays there like the world’s most trusting baby as they reach out their hands and-

“BILINSKI! LAHEY!” booms Coach Finstock’s voice from nowhere, and Isaac curses softly. Really, they should have known better to wag their study period on the oval of all places, but… “Great werewolf senses, buddy,” Stiles blames Isaac, who glares at him.  
Then they realize Finstock is coming over and they try to bundle Fluffy carefully in the jacket, placing him on the bench. Stiles realizes as he does it, that their movements are panicky, comical, and most definitely suspicious, but doesn’t know what else they could do.  
“What are you two geniuses doing out here?” Finstock demands.  
“Err…” Stiles wracks his brain trying to figure out an answer.  
“…” Isaac’s silence does not help the cause.  
“Oh god. You’re not involved with Cocaine are you? Because kids on crack- that situation does not end well,” Finstock lectures them.  
“Oh my- Coach! We’re not doing Cocaine!” Stiles waves his hands frantically.  
“No cocaine!” Isaac agrees hurridly.  
“My dad is the Sherrif!” Stiles reminds him, and Finstock pauses again. Stiles is sure he’s not going to like the next guess and he’s correct.  
“Are you two trying for some… private time? Because I have to tell you, even Greenburg’s been more subtle than you two,” Finstock shakes his head, disgusted, and Stiles spends a few moments imagining Finstock’s mental ranting about Greenburg before the words catch up to him.  
“What- we… No!” Stiles moves his hands around horrified. Isaac sees a flash of white from underneath the jumper and his denials become even more emphatic, glancing back to Fluffy.  
“Because Danny’s gay, you know. You’re not alone,” Finstock comments, and Stiles notices Isaac’s quick looks and the flash of Fluffy moving again.  
“What?!” Stiles’ voice is just a little too high pitched. “No! That’s not… Isaac and I are just friends. Buddies? Right?” Stiles drags Isaac in for the world’s most awkward shoulder hug. Isaac grins manically, eyes looking desperate.  
“Alright…” Finstock looks surpremely unconvinced, “…but like I told your friend McCall, Danny’s a good looking guy.”  
“What? Yes- Wait, Scott?” Stiles replies incoherently.  
“Huh?” Isaac doesn’t do much better, and it’s then that Fluffy wiggles around and Finstock notices.  
“Ahhh- Stiles starts desperately forward but it’s too late, Fluffy stands up, gets tangled in the jumper, and falls over onto his own face promptly. From the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Isaac facepalm.  
“What the hell is that?” Finstock recoils in surprise. Fluffy is still shuffling around trying to get up. Stiles thinks they’re cursed.  
“That is the ugliest dog ev-,” Finstock cuts himself off, looking to Isaac who says “Fluffy’s okay.”  
“Fluffy?” Finstock says disbelievingly.  
“Yep,” Stiles acknowledges, as they all stare at the decidedly unfluffy creature. Finstock stares at them for a few moments, before shaking his head in disgust and simply walking off. 

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Stiles says to Isaac. They both watch, as Finstock, who now undoubtedly thinks they are drug taking, closet-dating morons with an incredibly ugly dog. Isaac just nods. 

\--- --------- -- - - - ----------------------- -- - - --------- ---- - -- --- --- 

Scott thinks Fluffy’s fist bump is the most amazing thing ever.  
“Dude that is the most amazing thing ever! Fluffy Bro!” Scott fistbumps Fluffy for a third time in a minute, and Fluffy has picked up on Scott’s enthusiasm and dances a bit, warbling his “Puun!” sound.  
“I hear you’re dating Lahey,” Lydia brings herself into the conversation, rolling her eyes at Scott before sitting down and fixing her unnerving attention on Stiles.  
“What?!” Scott finds this hilarious and Lydia looks amused as well.  
“Well, apparently you needed the ‘Danny’s hot’ talk as well dude,” Stiles retorts, and Lydia’s eyebrows rise. They fall back into talking about Pack matters, and the last Stiles sees of Fluffy that day is a weird white arm/paw thing reaching out of Erica’s cleavage.  
“Does she have Fluffy down her-” Scott mutters to him.  
“Yep,” Stiles confirms, and they both look at each other for a moment, deciding the safest course with werewolf hearing was to say nothing.  
Erica still winks at them from across the room. 

\-- - - -------------- -- ---- -- - --------------------- --- - --------- -- - - --- -- 

By the time Friday rolls around, Fluffy’s become such a fixture in their lives Stiles forgets that Derek is not a huge Fluffy fan. The pack generally get together on a Friday sometimes to attempt to get drunk, (which usually embarrasses Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Danny, who are the only ones who can get drunk without Wolfsbane), sometimes to watch movies and sometimes the wolves have these odd wrestling matches. (There is a strict no-training on Fridays rule ever since Derek tried to make a drunk Stiles run laps and Stiles puked all over Derek’s shoes.)  
As they come in through the door, Allison and Scott are literally holding each of Fluffy’s hands, letting it toddle in like an unsteady child and the look on Derek’s face is just- Stiles almost can’t breathe he’s laughing so much at Derek’s supreme look of ‘What the hell?’. Derek is this mixture of bewildered and disgusted and incredulous all at once, and Scott blithely ignores this, before letting go of Fluffy. Erica bends down and coos to Fluffy, who toddles over to her drunkenly with an enthuasiastic ‘Puun!”. Then seeing Stiles, it runs forward (almost too fast for its own feet- it nearly trips but manages to catch itself just in time) and fist bumps Stiles. (Scott is still grinning and muttering “awesome” about that).  
Derek closes his eyes, and his expression says he wishes he were anywhere else right now. Boyd, ever the peace maker, simply walks over to Fluffy, picks it up and then sits down on the couch with it. The others all pile around for the movie they’re going to watch. Part way through the movie, Fluffy decides it wants out and begins to toddle around people, before stopping on Derek. Stiles (and everyone else in the room) wait with baited breath as Fluffy stares up at Derek.  
Stiles’ heart speeds up.  
Derek stares at Fluffy. Stiles is glad that Fluffy obviously has some sense of self preservation, because it doesn’t try to hug Derek or beg to be picked up. In the next moment, Stiles decides Fluffy has shit all sense of self preservation, because Fluffy is holding out its arm to fist bump Derek. To fist bump. Derek.  
Fluffy holds out its fist.  
Derek stares.  
Stiles stops breathing.  
He hears choked laughter and realizes of all people, it’s Allison trying desperately to breathe through her laughter. In the next moment, everyone is doubled over with laughter, Stiles’ wheezing out through his teeth as he nearly cries. In the ensuing commotion, no one except Boyd sees Derek subtly return the fist bump. 

\---------- -- -- -- ------ -------- ---- -- -- --------

When Fluffy leaves, it’s fairly sudden and no one really understands why or how, but a small door just suddenly appears out of nowhere.  
Allison is nearly in tears. The pack are called together and to everyone’s surprise, actually assemble as Fluffy “Puun”s its goodbyes.  
First it goes for Danny, who picks it up and lets it hug his neck. Then it goes for Jackson, who spends a lot of time looking torn between pretending he doesn’t care and showing he does. It nudges his shoulder and then he hands it to Lydia. Lydia looks at it analytically before saying to it “You’re a crafty little thing, aren’t you?” and it “Puun! Puun!”s in pleasure. When it toddles over to Derek, he actually bends down to ruffle the short hair on its head (Stiles cries out “Awww!” and then immediately shuts up at his death glare). It waddles to Isaac next, before shaking its head a bit.  
“Does it want me to…” Isaac looks at everyone, before gesturing to its nose.  
“I think so,” Scott nods. Isaac puts a careful hand out, brushing it along the carrot…nose. Fluffy makes a purring “Puuuunnnnn!” sound. Fluffy then goes to Boyd, who picks it up and sets it on his shoulders, as Erica hugs it like she never wants to let it go. It then goes to Stiles, and holds out its hand to fist bump. Feeling his eyes watering slightly (and telling himself he’s just grateful it hasn’t mauled anyone horribly), he fist bumps back, commenting “Respect” to it. Finally, Fluffy heads over to stand in front of Scott and Allison. It holds up one hand to each of them, and they take its hands and the three of them walk towards the little door. Stiles thinks he can hear Erica sniffling (or it could be Jackson).  
Finally, Allison and Scott bend down to talk to Fluffy quietly. They give it a hug, and step back, hands clasped, as Fluffy opens the door. It turns back to them with a grin and a final “Puun!”, before the little door shuts and disappears. The pack are silent for a moment, remembering the small creature.  
The heartfelt moment is broken when Isaac whispers, amazed:  
“I think it _was_ a carrot!”

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge any authors to try and do another Pack!Centric “Scott brought something home again!” fic! :D  
> (And if I get time, I’ll try to do more myself!) Please let me know if you do because I’d be keen to read them!
> 
>  
> 
> The line breaks aren't really morse code.


End file.
